The Break-Out
by GoldenWriter1121
Summary: Me and my brother look out for each other. We've been on the run, not from someone, everyone that died and raised again. We've already lost so many people. I want a someone, someone who won't die or leave me. I'm running out of people like that. *discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, This is the GoldenWriter1121 So this is my first Fanfiction so please give it a break if it is really bad so let's get started!**

* * *

Hi, I'm Samantha Greene. Please if you will call me Sam. Me, 21, and my brother, 29, have been living in my house for 2 weeks. We've learned we're all infected, bitten or not. You die, brain intact and functional, You wake up in less then 24 hours. Survival in groups is best. My brother, Kyle, an army veteran, He was shot pretty close to the heart, but made miraculous recovery. That's why he isn't out there, fighting wars before the break out. He doesn't want to risk not being able to come home to me and Dad. Highly fit and very strong. And knows how to kill and not regret it. Also, can clean, build and use any gun you put in his hands. My mom is out of the picture, she left when I was five and my brother was 13. She took, both, our college funds, changed her name and never came back. Let's start when the Infection broke out.

* * *

I was watching the news about the infection, spreading from south America to North. Where we are.

Then my dad burst in the door with some bite on his neck. "I love you baby Girl, Your brother will take care of you. Tell him I love him." Then he pulled out a gun and shot his brains out. Tears streaming down my face I ran to my brother's room.

That's how we got here, He removed the body. My brother is now scavenging for food so we can head for Atlanta, where there was this "Safe Zone" thing. My brother thinks it's a good place to start. If he comes back with enough food, we leave tomorrow.

My job, Get every we will need, pain pills, food, my asthma medication, I'm asthmatic, but we raided a pharmacy and took 10 inhalers they had in stock. We got pain pills lots of them, and other stuff. Since, we've been running a lot, my asthma as been great, I can run longer then I use to with out coughing. It's good to have them though.

I heard a door open down stairs, I pulled out a knife, Held it in a protective stance and declined the stairs, I crept to the doorway and saw it was my brother. "Any bites, scratches?" He looked up and smiled, "Nope." I put my knife away and gave him a hug. My dad was a big hummer fan, so we have a yellow hummer. "Do we leave now or tomorrow, It's clear outside and you don't know if they'll come tomorrow?" I looked through the blinds and saw a vacant street. He nodded taking in the idea, and information.

"I have everything too." I added seeing if I could get us to leave this house, which still has the blood stain from dad. It has to many memories, I just want to leave. He walked into the kitchen, Where I have a bag of medicine, and all the food that we had left, which isn't much. We ate all the fruit and used the vegetables for salad the first wee, knowing it will go bad.

"Okay, we'll leave today, I slide the back-pack on to my back. He already had one. We grabbed our guns, which were on the couch. There both pistols. Putting my gun in its holster, we stepped out of the door into the yellow hummer. We headed to Atlanta, and a long journey started.

**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING**** DEAD****!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the GoldenWriter1121 here! This is my second chapter and this is road trip to Atlanta. I'm not going to spoil anything, So get reading! PEACE!**

* * *

We drove and drove. My brother was driving and he looked like he was going to fall asleep while driving. "Do you want me to drive? I've driven to Atlanta before." He barely nodded, pulled over. I, on the other hand had a lot of energy. I hopped out of the car and ran to the other side of the car. He moved over the passenger side. I hoped in the drivers seat, Shut the door, "Put your seat belt on, it's going to be a bumpy ride." He looked panicked, he made the mistake of giving the wheel to a girl who failed her drivers test 3 times because of speeding. No cops to pull us over for speeding. So I can drive as fast as I want to. BOOYAH! We sped down he street, Over 80 mph.

We stopped at a gas station, where a bunch of empty cars, some with dead bodies. We cleared the shop of 2 dead guys. I grabbed a few packs of gum. My brother looked at me like I was crazy. "What? Just because it's a zombie apocalypse doesn't mean I can't have my gum." I snapped. He shrugged and went back to gathering supplies from the shelves. I walked over to the toiletries, I looked at my brother and grabbed a box of condoms when he wasn't looking at me. I shoved them in my personal bag.

No, I don't sleep with my brother, if we ever meet other people, I could get lucky. I'm a virgin, yes, do I hope of dying as one? Fuck no!

Anyway, I walked over to the use to-be working freezers. I looked for anything that is still good after no refrigeration for two weeks, of course there was only 1 bottle of water and it was empty lying on the floor. I looked for the back room, I jumped over the counter and kicked open the door because it was locked. I found two twenty-four packs of water and I lugged one of the out to the store, "Guess what I found?" I said excitedly, He popped his head over the shelves, and smiled. "I'll be right back, There's another one." I went back and grabbed it. I slid over the counter, I grabbed some energy bars, nutrition bars, all sorts of food that is good for you. Shoving it in my bag I asked "Can we leave now?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." He said and He weaved through the aisles, finally find the counter. His backpack was full. He grabbed one of the creates and I grabbed another. I pushed open the door with my foot, he walked through first and leaned the create against the side of the car, as I rushed through the door so it wouldn't hit me on the ass. He opened the back trunk and we shoved the creates inside, placed the back packs in the back seat for easy access and we were on the road again, this time he was driving. My speeding ride woke him up, so he wasn't tired anymore.

I leaned my head against the cool glass window, staring at the passing scenery. I thought back to my friends at college, My dad, and that last memory of mom.

* * *

I woke up to mom whispering my name, "Sam... Sam wake up sweetie." I opened my eyes to my mom with tears running down her face. I could barely see her in the dark room, but I saw the outline of her high cheek bones and full lips and deep blue eyes, with her flowing blonde hair hanging below her. I saw she had her purse on her shoulder with suitcases laying near the door.

"Mommy is going to be gone a while... you might not see me again. I just want to let you know it's not you. It's your father. He has been seeing another woman. Remember mommy loves you and I always will." She said, tears fell onto my blanket, "Where are we going?" I asked, as she tucked me in... tight so I couldn't follow her.

She smiled slightly, then it disappears. "Your not coming with me sweetheart." She pulled out a locket, fastened it around my neck and hid it under my pajamas. By then I was already dressing myself "Keep it safe." With that she kissed my forehead, "I love you, Samantha." She grabbed her suit cases,shut the door and she left. Never to be seen again.

The locket, has a picture of me and my mom on the first day of school the week before she left. On the other is a picture of me, Kyle, Mom and Dad, at Kyle's first soccer game of the season.

* * *

"She visited me that night before she left." I said, not keeping it a secret anymore. I pulled my locket out from under my shirt. "She gave this to me." He looked at me confused, "Mom?" He asked, I nodded. He looked at the locket for a second, "What did she s-" I cut him off, "Dad was cheating on Mom." I stated... He pulled the car over to the side of the road, He looked at me shocked.

"What?" He asked, "Mom, said that dad was seeing another woman. That's why she left Kyle. She left because he was cheating on her."

"I always thought it was because of us... wait she said bye to you?" I slowly nodded, "She said fucking bye to her daughter, but not her son. What a bitch!" He pulled off the side. He was driving angry now and I don't like when he was angry. That's what got him shot. He was angry.

So I just said, "Please calm down, before you get us killed!" When I told him that, he slowed the car down and his face softened. "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok bro." I smiled and so did he and a few hours later we were in a city, pretty close to Atlanta, But it was getting dark. We parked the car in a vacant drive way and cleared the house of the dead, reinforced our door, He let me take the bed and he slept on the floor.

"Goodnight Kyle." I said

"Goodnight Samantha" I threw a pillow at him for using my full name. "Jerk I mumbled as he put the pillow under his head...


End file.
